My Obsession: Call Me Sir, Or Master
by iCrunch
Summary: Sasuke squeezes the truth from Haku.Sasuke Blabs to Kabuto.Haku's now Sasuke's homework bug and Kabuto's Lacky.And all because of an obsession. Told from Haku's point Characters belong to that man who's name I can't think of now. Neji/Haku-Others-Yaoi.


**My Obsession**

**Chapter One**

**Call Me Sir or Master**

**All Characters Belong to...Well, You Know!**

I know obsession isn't a good thing;It's not healthy. But, Neji, his pale eyes and long coffee locks are just beautiful. I could stare at him all day. The way he talks, walks, breathes, Gods. I hadn't noticed I'd completely chewed the eraser from my pencil and spit the rubbery end out onto my desk, wrinkling my nose. "Haku, you've got it bad." I snapped my head up to see Sasuke towering over my desk. "Huh?" I tried to act innocent, but it's hard when you have dirty thoughts etched in the back of your mind. He sat at the edge, something he was only getting away with since we had a subsitute, the desk creaking under his weight. "I see you staring at the Hyuuga. He'd be creeped out if he knew you were watching him like a hawk, ecspecially if a little birdie told him." Sasuke raised his eyebrows, mischief dancing in his onyx orbs. "Y-you wouldn't," I said. He slowly nodded, "Yeah, I would. But, I won't if you'd do something for me." I nodded frantically, "Sure." He smirked, "Homework 'til you get Hyuuga to go out with you." My jaw dropped. He mimicked me and started laughing, "Either that, or," he nodded toward Neji who was at his desk doodling. I lowered my head and tapped my pencil against my desk. "O-ok," I said defeated. I couldn't have Neji know. And from all people, Uchiha,Sasuke. "Good." He hopped from his seat and bowed, "Nice doing business with ya." I watched him as his blue t-shirt clad back retreated to a group of girls who all blushed as he said 'What's up'. I sighed and lied my head onto my desk but soon picked it back up as the sub announced that the teacher had left us some work. "Do pages twenty-two to twenty-six in the text book, answers only," the old man croaked from his face mask behind the desk. He resumed reading a small book he'd brought with him. The class groaned and went back to their assigned seats, taking books from their bookbags, paper and pencil. I bent and began digging through my bag, looking for my own text book. _Please, be in here, please._I thought. Zip. Zilch. No book. I huffed and sat back up. I looked to the sub who was buried into his reading and then to Sasuke who sat one row in front of me. "Sasuke!" I whispered harshly. He didn't turn. "Uchiha!" I tried again. A blonde with whiskers on his face turned to, a wide grin on his face. "Hey, you calling teme?" he asked a bit louder than I wanted. I nodded. The azure eyed boy turned back around and stood, leaning over his desk and jabbing Sasuke in his back with his pencil. "Teme!" he said. "What, dobe?" Sasuke asked boredly. "Haku's calling you!" "Uzamaki! Sit your ass down before I staple it to that chair," the sub said. "Aw, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto plopped back down and stared at his book as though he'd just lost the winning lottery ticket. Sasuke finally turned around and looked at me, mouthing 'What?'. 'Share your book with me.' I mouthed back. He smirked and shok his head. 'Ask Neji.' I dropped my mouth. "Are you stupid?" I whispered. He shook his head and turned back around as the sub cleared his throat, signaling for us to be quiet. "Is there a problem, boys?" he asked. "I, er , don't have my book," I said. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as though it were so unusual to forget a book at home. "Well, find someone to share one with," the sub-sensei buried his head back into his book and as did the rest of the class. "He can share one with me." The class snapped their heads uponce more, and someone said 'Aw!'. I slowly looked up and saw those pale orbs staring at me. "Whatever," the sub waved a hand. I heard Sasuke choke on a laugh and shot a look at him. "No! He can share with me! He doesn't have to walk way over there!" Naruto beamed and yanked my arm down into my chair. He slid his chair across the floor with a nasty screech and plopped next to me, slamming the book on the desk. In my head, I cursed Naruto for feeling so generous. Neji just shrugged and turned back around. "Ok, you can copy my answers 'cause class's gonna be over in twenty minutes," the blonde babbled. "I answered all but ten, so you can get those." I sighed, "Mhm."

"Put your papers at the edge of the desk." The class seemed to go by so fast. I scribbled the last answer on my paper, which was hard beacuse Naruto kept shoving my arm to see them. "Have a nice day," the sub still had the book shielding his face. I took Naruto's paper since he's said he had to hurry to the cafeteria so he wouldn't get the burnt slice of pizza again. He swore that that lunchman Iruka was out to get him. I shuffled the papers that the others had carelessly thrown on the desk's corner. I could feel someone come up next to me and saw Neji there with his paper in my face. I took it, "At least you didn't throw it over here like a mad man." He laughed, " I know right." My cheeks started burning, so I dropped my head in hope of my hair falling over them. "You take A-lunch?" he asked as I began to walk back to my desk to get my belongings. We were the only two left in the room besides Kakashi who wasn't paying any attention, which was ok since he had no class this hour. "No, I take B," I replied. "I never see you in there." I couldn't believe he was talking to me and of all things about lunch. "Yeah, well, I never go in there. I don't eat, so I don't see the point," I slung my messenger bag on my shoulder and we exited the room into the hall where a few students still hung around. "Ah, I see," Neji rubbed his hands together. "So, what class do you have now?" "A-art." I was staring to get uncomfortable. He was asking to many questions about my schedule. "Well, I guess I can walk you. I have Chemistry , but I got an 'A' so I can afford to be late. Maybe we can hang out durning lunch?" He looked over to me as I tripped on my own feet, caught off guard. "But, I don't _go _to lunch." "Where _do _you go?" he asked smiling. I hesistated with my answer, "T-the tree by the library." "Oh, so that's you that's always under there? Sasuke always wondered who that 'girl' was under the tree all the time. I'll have to tell him it's a dude." This guy talked way to much to say in class it's like nothing exist around him. It was a bit unnerving. We made it outside the art room, and I'd never been so grateful to smell paint in my life. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Haku." I stopped a bit; I didn't know he knew my name. Maybe he'd heard Naruto when he'd practically yelled it to Sasuke back in class. "Yeah, er, right," I said. He waved and I watched as he walked back down the hall and turned the corner. Gosh, what the hell.

I was anxious as I put my art supplies away and the bell was close- Nevermind. It rung. I closed my eyes as my chest pounded. I don't know why, but my hands seemed to shake as I put my bag back on. "Haku, you ok?" Kabuto swept over, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You seem tense or something." I forced a smile, "I'm ok. Just thinking." "Is it about a girl? Hm, I see you how you stare at Hinata. She's cute." "Huh? No! She's just my friend. Sh-she barely even talks." I hated when he tried to play matchmaker. "Oh, well, it looks like you're picking up on her stuttering. How about Ino? I can arrange that." He wiggled his eyebrows. "No." "Temari?" he tried again. "She graduated last year!" I said. He huffed, "Gosh, maybe you're gay." My heart flipped. "No way," I defended. "Don't knock it 'til you try it. I heard you got an eye on someone anyway. Compliments of Sasuke." I was about to walk away but stopped. "Wh-who?" He grinned, "From told me. The Hyuuga, right?" That bastard. "I wonder what he'd think of that." Kabuto pulled his glasses off, wiping them and replacing. "Y-you wouldn't." "Hell yeah, I so would. But," he grinned for the millionth time, that same grin Sasuke had given me. "What? Do your homework? Hook you up with someone? What?" I'd do anything to not have Neji know how I felt about him. "No." "What!?" I was desperate. "He stepped forward, "You're now my personal assistant. Do as I say, when I say it. Slip up, and the secrets out." He bored his eyes into mine. I wanted to scream. First, Sasuke's homework, and now, I'm someones' lacky. "I lowered my head and he smiled, "Good. Get my bookbag and take it to my locker. The combinations 74-13-32. Sit by me at lunch. I sit with Orochimaru by the windows." "Ok," I said hiking his bookbag on my other shoulder. "Oh, and Haku?" he turned his head back as he stood in the doorway. "Huh?" "Call me 'Sir' or 'Master'. Whatever suits you." He winked and laughed as my jaw dropped. And this is all because of an obsession.

**--Tell me, is it good? What needs work?**

**--iBokeh.**


End file.
